What Do You Know?
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: Based on 1 of my fave episodes of My Wife And Kids. This innocent game gets out of control and Ben and Kevin seem to know nothing about their girlfriends. How do they each apologize and prove they aren't the low-lifes Gwen and Julie think they are?


Gwen's POV

"This is so boring," I grumbled.

Kevin and I sat on the loveseat in Ben's house and Julie was sitting on the chair with Ben. This was the first Saturday in weeks that there was no alien emergency or attack that we needed to help with and it turns out we're all really rusty on trying to figure out what top do in our spare time.

"Hey," Julie said after a few minutes. "I have an idea! We can play a game!"

"Julie, I don't have any board games here." Ben sighed.

"Besides I don't have any patience with that crud," Kevin added.

"No, this isn't a board game. Its a couple's game called, _What Do You Know?_"

"How do you play?" I ask.

"Simple! We have to ask our partners questions about ourselves and whoever gets the most answers right wins. Basically, you're testing one another to see how much we know about each other."

I look up at Kevin and I can see he's thinking about it. After a few seconds of deliberation we all nod.

"Okay," Ben says, walking to the coffee table and kneeling in front of it. "Gather around everyone! We all sit around the table and take turns. Julie, why don't you and Gwen start?"

We all follow his lead and sit around the table. Kevin takes my hand under the table and Julie sits down next to Ben and giggles.

"Okay . . . Ben, what's my favorite animal?"

Ben opens his mouth to answer, but snaps it shut again. He stutters for a while before turning to Julie. "Can you give me a clue?"

Julie gasps and her eyes widen. "But . . . but I just told you about it yesterday, while you were watching the game! I told you it was a wolf! You weren't listening?"

"No!" Ben quickly says. "I was listening but . . . I forgot?" He smiles sheepishly and she groans.

"Ben! I always listen to you!"

"Not always! Remember the time—"

"Okay!" I interrupt, predicting a fight. "It's our turn. Kevin, what's my favorite color?"

Kevin blanches and looks down at his hands. "Um . . . I'm gonna go with pink."

I gasp. How could he not know that?! I slap him upside his stupid head. "I told you this morning when I saw you in the garage! You were working on your stereo and—" I stopped, realizing my mistake and started shaking my head. "I should have known better than to talk to you while you're working on your car! My favorite color is purple, you jerk!"

"My turn!" Julie quickly snaps. "Ben, where did I go three days ago that I was gone all day?"

He flushes a brilliant red. "Okay, I know this one!" He squints his eyes. "Uh . . . okay, so I don't. Why? Was it important?"

"I was at a meeting for the National Female Tennis Association! They want me as a part of their team when I turn eighteen!"

"Oh!" Ben's eyes widen and he smiles impishly. "Well . . . congratulations, Jules!"

"Oh, just shut up, Benjamin Tennyson!"

I snap my head back to Kevin, who seems to be looking for an escape route. Nice try, but he's not getting out of it that quickly. "Kevin, what's the name of the guy I spent hours ranting to you about over the phone on Wednesday?"

He reddened. "Do you honestly expect me to bother to remember the name of your ex-boyfriend? Why would I care to do that?"

"Because I said his name over a hundred times! You must not have been listening! It's Gordon, by the way."

"Here's the thing, Gwen: I don't care!"

I flushed and stood up. "Well, neither do I!"

"I have tennis practice," Julie said, walking to the door. "Don't wait up," she directed at Ben.

I followed her. "I have an assignment due so I'm going to go home."

"I'll drive you," Kevin said, heaving himself to his feet.

"Don't bother. I'd rather walk. I mean, you probably don't _remember _where I live!"

"Come on, Gwen. Don't be like that!"

I didn't bother looking back at the two idiots as I slammed the door shut and started walking to my house. Interesting game, Julie. I'm ever so glad you brought it up.

Kevin's POV

"Dude," I say to Ben. "It's been three hours. If they weren't mad, why wouldn't they come back or something?"

He shrugged. "Don't worry, man. I'm sure they'll be fine." He switched channels on the TV.

I got up. "I'm going to check on Gwen or I'll never here the end of it."

"See ya later then!" he called, totally unconcerned by the fact that our girlfriends hated us now.

I drove quickly to Gwen's house and found that the door was unlocked. Maybe she was expecting me. I walked in and saw her watching some romantic movie, sprawled out on the sofa.

"Hey," she called weakly.

As I sat down she sat up, keeping some distance between our bodies. I sighed.

"How long are you going to drag this on, babe?"

"Would you look at that," she said, pointing to the TV where some guy was handing roses to some chick. "She's so lucky to have a guy who remembers their anniversary!"

I groan. "Come on, Gwen. So I forgot what your favorite color is! Big deal!"

She switched the TV off and turned to face me, pulling her knees to her chest. "It's not just that, Kevin," she said in a softer tone. "It's the fact that you don't pay attention to me. I feel like throughout this whole relationship I've been talking to myself and you haven't really been listening. It hurts to know that the man that I love doesn't really know me!"

I frown. "Now, that's not true."

"Yes, it is Kevin! I mean, it kills me to know that you can know everything there is to know about football, cars and alien tech but when it comes to your girlfriend you have momentary lapses!"

"Okay, fine!" I concede. "But you should at least give me credit for the things I do know!"

"Like what, Kevin Ethan Levin?" she asked, softly.

I pulled out all the memories I had been saving for a moment like this, I had them all in the back of my mind. "I know that you cry when you see a beautiful sunset." Her eyes widened before she composed herself again and looked down, bringing a hand up to play with a strand of her hair. That tugged on another one of the memories. "And I know that you twist your hair when you're nervous." She looked back up at me and I continued with the list. "And I know how you feel in my arms when we dance together. I know all the important things, Gwen. Can you please forgive me?"

She smiled and touched my cheek. "I guess I could forgive you. But I still have one more question."

I try to resist the urge to groan. "Okay, I'll try to answer it." I wince.

Then she surprises me. "Who do I love so much that I would look past every stupid or obnoxious thing he does?"

I grin widely. "Hmmm . . . would that be me?"

She nods. "Yes." She leans forward and pecks my lips softly. "You finally got one right."


End file.
